


Porto

by aobas_boob, youkkai



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Astronomy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobas_boob/pseuds/aobas_boob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkkai/pseuds/youkkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shinji and Kaworu attend to Astronomy classes at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porto

**Author's Note:**

> [Porto's gotten a long-shot version!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1986666)
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to aobas_boob for being my beta reader ^^

Shinji suddenly felt a warm weight on his lap, accompanied by an almost soundless thud. He barely noticed that the heavy book Kaworu was reading fell onto the wooden floor, paying minimum to no attention to it. Starting too blush from cheeks to ears, he saw that Kaworu started sleeping peacefully on his legs.

He first met Kaworu on the day he entered college – they both were in the same course, Astronomy. Shinji was instantly amazed by his messy white hair and gentle smile; strangely, his heart had started to beat a lot faster than usual, and he couldn’t really tell why. Shinji found himself absorbed by the young man’s expressions and facial lines, utterly unable to hear his teacher’s voice.

When Shinji entered his room for the first time, he needed to curb a screech that tried to escape from his lungs. In front of him was the very one person who had caught his gaze without any effort during a whole class. "Oh, hey!", the boy greeted him in a pleasant tone. "I’m your roommate from now on. My name is Kaworu; what’s yours?".

Shinji mentally yelled at himself several times in a short span of time, forcing his voice to come out from his throat. "Sh-shinji. Ikari Shinji. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kaworu-san". Kaworu surely was a splendid name, and the emotionally unstable boy doubted that he would ever forget any of its pleasing syllables.

Kaworu chuckled. "You don’t need to use such a formal honorific, Shinji-kun. In fact, I’m not even your senpai. We’re on the same class, right?"

An embarrassing shade of red began to expand through the brunet’s face. Kaworu had noticed him? It was true that their classroom didn’t have a hundred students, but Shinji couldn’t recall a single moment where the taller boy looked at him. "O-okay… erm… Kaworu-kun". Shinji scolded himself for his endless stuttering, but Kaworu smirked kindly.

After that, the two started talking to each other on a daily basis and became good friends in a matter of days. When it was nighttime, and they weren’t so busy with the course’s affairs, the two would go to a silent verdant place next to the building and look at the stars while talking about a handful range of matters. Sometimes, one could hear them speaking softly about things like their favorite ice cream flavor or what planet they’d like to live in, and other times, one could hear them speaking softly about each other’s pasts and plans for the future. Kaworu had a special interest in his dear friend’s life, and, indeed, he was the only person that managed to truly understand Shinji’s problematic feelings. This was more than enough to make his heart become more and more dependent on Kaworu’s beautiful smile.

Kaworu was an abnormally excellent student – it was an impossible task to find inadequate answers on his tests and no one would really doubt he could manage to join NASA. It was a well-known fact that there wasn’t a single teacher who wasn’t happy to teach him everything they knew. Shinji, on the other hand, was your average youngster who had to fight night and day in order to get at least average grades. He was easily forgotten among all the other students. Knowing this, Kaworu would always help his roommate when he had free time, and Shinji was thankful for that.

The insecure boy found himself waiting all during his days to get to talk to Kaworu. They didn’t have any opportunity to interact smoothly in classes, which were held in the morning and in the afternoon. Shinji would always get more and more excited as the night would come; he’d be finally free to hear the voice he already loved the most one more time.

Rarely, and mostly on breaks, they would spend their whole time together, either discussing about cosmic events or playing video games. Kaworu was doubtlessly Shinji’s best friend, and strangely enough, he noticed that he wouldn’t mind doing anything to keep their relationship tied up in such a comfortable way. Kaworu himself did have other friends, but he never actually wasted more than five minutes with any of them. "You’re really important to me, you know?", he said once to Shinji, undeniably adoring the way the shorter one got embarrassed and replied with a shy "Thank you", and, after accumulating enough courage, added a "You’re really important to me as well".

Kaworu moved unconsciously, and Shinji couldn't manage to take his eyes off the other boy. As usual, all his barriers started to melt.

He was wearing one of Kaworu’s dark sweatshirts since he was feeling somewhat cold and half of his own clothes were in the laundry. However, at this moment, his heart was pulsing irregularly, and his skin started to feel hotter.

Kaworu probably had fainted due to tiredness; his studying routine was really tough. Although Shinji felt sorry for his condition, he couldn’t help but be hypnotized by the other boy. He was just so beautiful, understanding, careful. He was the most precious person in Shinji’s life. Shinji wanted to hug Kaworu, tell him how much he had made him feel beloved, how much he had helped him to feel well even at the worst moments, how much the single sight of him would make Shinji warm inside. _I can never let you go_ , he thought to himself, and wondered if Kaworu felt the same way towards him.

It was impossible to deny it. As the stars shined calmly in the dark sky, Shinji realized he was hopelessly in love with Kaworu.

 


End file.
